


and you know what they did? (they danced.)

by louminosity



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, hades just misses his wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 15:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louminosity/pseuds/louminosity
Summary: prompt: post-marriage; first summer apart, hades misses his wife and sneaks up to the mortal realm to see her
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 169
Collections: First Ever LO Discord Fanfic Exchange





	and you know what they did? (they danced.)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Priteegrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priteegrl/gifts).

> hello! this is my contribution to the LO discord's first fanfic exchange and also my first ever LO fic, so i'm lowkey nervous but excited about posting this. i hope you enjoy it!
> 
> title comes from the musical hadestown

The current sounds in the room were the quiet humming of an overheated computer and the scratching of pen on paper. Hades sighed, breaking his own silence. He took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. His eyes rested on the glowing numbers of the clock on his desk. _3:20 pm_. He sighed. Still a little over an hour left before he could go home. Or rather... back to the house. He never really considered it home unless _she_ was there. _W__ell_, he considered, _perhaps today was a good day to do some overtime_. He sighed again, feeling resigned to the work in front of him. 

"You know, with all of the sighing that you're doing, it comes as a surprise to me that you're not gazing wistfully out the window instead of looking at financial reports," Hecate said, entering his office.

Not looking up, Hades replied, "I thought I instituted a knocking rule." He rubbed at his temples.

"Yes, you did, and believe me, I have no interest in potentially walking in on something that should be done in your personal time. I've already done that before and have no wish for a repeat." Hecate shuddered.

"And the point for this visit?" Hades asked impatiently.

Hecate raised an eyebrow. "Right then. It has been brought to my attention that the Fates would like to speak to you."

"The Fates?" Hades's eyebrows furrowed. He couldn't recall anything recent that could have garnered their need to contact him. Usually, it was him going to them, so this was a peculiar surprise.

Hades's gaze then shifted to the photo frame resting on his desk. In it was a photo from his and Persephone's first dance at their wedding. Had the wedding really been only two months ago? This particular photo captured the moment when Hades had his arms around her waist as he lifted her and twirled her around the dance floor. Neither of them were looking at the camera. Persephone's head was tilted back as she laughed at something Hades was saying to her at the time. He was looking at her with such wonder in his eyes, in disbelief that he was now _married_ to her. He still feels that way. 

The wedding had been a simple affair. Well, as simple as one could be when it was the wedding for Underworld royalty. Both Hades and Persephone had tried simplify the details as much as possible, but they weren't able to sway Hera and Eros when the two of them conspired together for the wedding planning. Even so, he could remember with vivid clarity the joy that seemed to emanate from every part of her being throughout the entire day. 

At Hades's averted glance, Hecate's eyes softened. "If you would like to take the rest of the week off, I'm sure your assistant would be happy to reschedule any remaining appointments. I'm certainly not going to stop you."

"No, no. There's no need." Hades shook himself out of his reverie. "I should get back to these reports. Thanatos's numbers from last week really threw off our quarterly projections. Then I'll make time to meet with the Fates." Hades attempted to busy himself with the papers on the desk. Hecate just looked on with worry.

"Hades," Hecate said gently, "This is your first time away from her since you got married. It's understandable that you miss her. But you can't shut yourself away in here and wallow while she's gone. You should be able to still live your life without her by your side. Take the break. Take your dogs for a walk, go see your therapist, or hell, just visit her in the mortal realm, if it'll help."

Hades's head jerked up and look scandalized. "I can't just visit her in the mortal realm on a whim, Hecate. It wouldn't be right. We established ground rules before she... left last month. Even so, she's probably busy with all of the work now that she went back--"

She gave him a pointed look and he stopped his rambling. "Those were mere suggestions. But you need to do something, Hades. If not for your own sake, then at least for hers. She wouldn't want you to waste away while she's gone."

Her worried expression quickly turned into a predatory grin that Hades did not trust in the slightest. "And if you're not going to do something about this, then I suppose I will intervene on your behalf."

Hades gazed at her warily as Hecate poked her head out of his door.

"Excuse me," Hades could hear Hecate say to his assistant, "Certain circumstances have been brought to Hades's attention and he will be unable be unavailable at the office for the rest of the week. Could you please be a dear and reschedule whatever remaining appointments he has?"

Even though Hades knew Hecate couldn't see his expression, he still glared at her. The glare intensified as his assistant chirped back an affirmative response. When Hecate turned back to him, she raised an eyebrow in response to his glare. 

"Oh, don't look at me like that. I'm just giving you a little push. From now on, you're in charge of your own decisions. Just make sure you actually do something about it."

Hades huffed. Clearly, he was outmaneuvered. "And what about the Fates?"

Hecate waved off his concerns. "Don't worry about them. I'll handle it. Just go."

He sighed in mock annoyance while he gathered his things. "I suppose if I must." He paused and called out, "Hecate?"

She stopped short in front of the door, about to exit, and turned around, with her eyebrow raised. "Yes?"

"Thank you." 

"Of course, old friend."

* * *

He heard her before he saw her. Her laughter alleviated some of the anxieties running through his mind. He peered around the tree he currently was behind. She was kneeling on the grass, her focus on a sapling that seemed to resist her touch.

"You're being a stubborn little thing, aren't you?"

Hades was entranced by the focus in her eyes, her posture, her hands. Seeing her use her powers never failed to astound him. He waited before the sapling grew before his very eyes and Persephone stood up in satisfaction, wiping the dirt off of her hands onto her gown. "That's much better. You should like this soil mixture better than the previous one."

"Little goddess, talking to plants at this hour? What have you gotten yourself into?"

She squeaked at his voice and he found himself endeared to the sound. He couldn't fight off the soft smile appearing on his face. _Gods, he missed her_. She turned around slowly, as if not believing he was actually there. 

He bowed solemnly to her and asked, "May I have this dance, my queen?"

She looked critically at him, as if sizing him up. For a brief moment, Hades was worried about being rejected but then a smile bloomed across her face. He felt flowers wind themselves around his head in the form of a crown and he relaxed. Another floral crown was making its way on her own head to complement his. 

"That's more like it," she said, pleased with herself. "You look less like a scoundrel now. And the answer is yes, it would be my absolute pleasure, my king," she said before playfully curtseying.

He held out his hand to her. "Oh really? What percentage am I at now?"

"A solid thirty-five percent," she told him matter-of-factly, "Though, I could be persuaded to change the percentage..." She took his hand and he kissed it before twirling her around. The laughter and light in her eyes reaffirmed Hades's decision to come here. He made a mental note to get Hecate a thank you gift, a very exclusive, very expensive one at that. But that could be figured out later. He had much more important matters to tend to. 

They waltzed in the small, grassy area, following to a beat and melody that only they seemed to hear. As the sun began to set, they slowed their steps and just began to sway together, Persephone's head resting on Hades's shoulder and both of their eyes were closed. Eventually, Persephone opened her eyes to gaze up at Hades, his eyes still closed, still content in this moment. She brought her hand to his cheek, taking note of the bags under his eyes. Hades leaned into her touch as they continued to sway.

"Hades?"

"Hmm?"

"Not that I'm unbelievably ecstatic to see you, because I am, but what are you doing all the way here in the mortal realm? Is something the matter?" Persephone tried looking into his eyes, but he kept his gaze away from hers. She crooked a finger under his chin to move his face toward hers.

"Hey," she said softly, "whatever it is, you can tell me." 

Hades nodded. "It's been hard. I've just... I've just been missing you." Persephone's eyes shone in understanding. She placed both of her hands on his face and brought it close, their foreheads touching.

"Now you listen to me," she said quietly but firmly, "I know this arrangement is hard for both of us, especially right now. It's so very hard. But we will be able to get through this time of separation, and even future periods of separation, because the happiness and love we feel for each other and when we are together is able to conquer whatever obstacle we may face, whether we are alone or together. So, even though we will experience sadness, I do not want that to take over your life. Do you hear me?"

"If my queen says it, then it must be true," he replied, a small smile appearing on his face and he kissed her forehead.

"That's right, and as your queen, I suggest we retire to the bedroom. If I am to have only one night with my husband, then I must take advantage of it." Persephone grinned mischievously. 

"Whatever my wife desires, I will be sure to provide."


End file.
